


Terrible Thoughts

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violent Thoughts, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While happy with her decision to run away with Hannibal Lecter, Clarice Starling finds the whirlwind change to her life still a little difficult to deal with. While discussing this with Hannibal both confess to having dark thoughts, find a distraction and solutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So an Anon on Tumblr sent me an inbox message asking if I would consider writing a fic in which Clarice rides Hannibal with explicit details. I posted a reply saying I would take on the challenge. They then sent me another Anon inbox message saying they considered me the Queen of Clannibalism. I was flattered. This story is the result of that challenge. I hope my Anon and other fans enjoy!

Clarice Starling stood on their house’s terrace taking in the view of bustling Buenos Aires; the marble below her bare feet smooth and silky. She often waited for the sound of that arrow, that middle C, to jar her from this slumber. Dr. Hannibal Lecter emptied his various Swiss bank accounts, cashed in his investments and removed every hidden stash of cash he had to make this dream a reality. The money went into a joint account, granted it was under their newly acquired aliases, but it was both their accounts. They chose the house together, Clarice needing some convincing because it still seemed a bit too lavish for only two of them. 

The sun was warm on her shoulders as she looked out wondering what to do with herself. The Starlings were working people and here she was a newly made woman of leisure. The changes in her life in the past few months had been grand: a new status, a new name, a new country, a completely new life. It wasn’t like she had much to leave behind and Hannibal had freed her in ways she never knew she could be. But it was still a lot to process and as wonderful as the Honeymoon can be, Clarice found herself at a familiar edge wondering what it would feel like to jump, what it would feel like to crash land off the high. 

She pushed her now blonde hair behind her ears. _One phone call. I believe Hannibal Lecter is in South America, possibly Argentina. He has a blonde woman with him. Click._ It was a thought she entertained many times in many different variations and situations. It was just a thought after all. Notes from the Theremin interrupted Clarice’s thoughts as they made their way onto the terrace. _Oh that instrument!_

Clarice padded across the marble and then the hardwood floors stopping in the doorway of the music room. Dr. Hannibal Lecter sat perfectly erect on leather sofa, eyes closed, right hand in the air about the Theremin in front of him, literally composing a piece out of thin air. His pitch was perfect and she understood exactly how it worked but sometimes the damn thing still sounded like a dying animal that needed putting out of its misery. It was up to her and she walked into the room, past the harpsichord stopping in front of the Theremin. The Doctor’s nostrils flared as he took a breath; he’d smelt Clarice’s perfume but said nothing and did not open his eyes. 

She smiled as she observed him for a minute more. Despite how unsteady her footing still was in her new life, Hannibal Lecter had freed her and she loved him. She hadn’t had a touchstone in her life since her father even though she was well aware one did not replace the other, she wasn’t giving this one up. Clarice raised her hand up and quickly stuck it under the space between his and the instrument causing it to make a God awful moaning noise. Hannibal’s eyes darted open instantly, the reds of his irises devouring his pupils. He stared at Clarice intently as she pulled back her hand. 

“Consider it a mercy killing,” She flicked the power switch off as she smirked at the Doctor.

“Clarice, I was almost done composing that piece. I do not appreciate the interruption. It was quite rude,” the usually now gone metallic rasp surfaced in his voice.

“Well it can wait,” She rolled the instrument aside before sitting down next to The Doctor, tucking her legs underneath her. “I am in need of some advice.”

He turned his whole body to face her, “What kind of advice?”

“It has been a few months since we have moved here and I’m still having a difficult time adjusting,” she took one of Hannibal’s hands into hers; his fingers engulfing.

The Doctor’s eyes soften, he raised his other hand up and ran those fingers through her hair, “I am sorry, Clarice. I personally am still in the Honeymoon phase. I can’t believe that this is real; that you’re here with me, that you can love me. I cannot get enough time with you, prepare enough meals for you, take you out on the town enough, satiate our sexual desires…”

Clarice shook her head and inched closer to him. If only the FBI profiles knew that under that supposed cold blooded killer there was a hopeless romantic.

“No, no, Hannibal it’s not that. It’s just that in a matter of weeks my life as I knew changed forever. I invited it with open arms but…”

“It’s still a lot to process,” he cupped her cheek gently and smiled. “You went from ever dutiful FBI Agent still believing that the truth would surface to mistress of one of the FBI’s most wanted. You let go of a false idol and fell in love with a man who still has many of his own problems to work out. You left the one home you had come to know to be on the lam in a foreign country with that man. I understand there’s an adjustment period. You don’t have the experience jumping from identity to identity, place to place like I do.” Hannibal leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head and looked down. “What is it, Clarice?”

She wasn’t surprised he had read her like a book, but something else still bothered her. _What about my other thoughts? No mention of those? Does the Great Hannibal Lecter have no clue what his mistress is thinking about right under his nose?_

She looked back up, “There is something else.”

“What is it, My Little Starling?”

Clarice crawled into his lap straddling him her sundress riding up exposing her thighs, “I sometimes have terrible thoughts.”

Hannibal pushed some stray hair behind her ear, “Don’t we all? I have even acted on several of mine. It’s human nature.”

She grabbed his shoulders, “Dark thoughts, Hannibal. I play out situations; what if I made one phone call to the FBI tip line. An anonymous call, ‘Hannibal Lecter is in South America.’ Click. Lead them on a wild goose chase.”

His pupils widened but he did not speak.

Clarice ran her fingers down the row of buttons on his shirt as she leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Sometimes I think of a more specific scenario. I leave a detailed message: ‘This is Special Agent Clarice Starling, I am with Hannibal Lecter in Buenos Aires. We are going to the opera April 15th at 8pm.’” 

She ran her fingers back up the row of buttons and started unbuttoning them as she placed kisses on his neck, “I scare you don’t I? I scare you with that power?”

The Doctor’s hands were on her thighs pushing up under her skirt as he nibbled on her neck, “Quid pro quo, Clarice. I could kill you and eat you before they find us.”

She sank down on his loins pushing her weight into him, rocking back and forth, taking a sharp breath through her mouth, “Could you really kill me, Doctor?”

Hannibal pushed his crotch up into her before moving his hands around, caressing her ass, “I think about my hands around your throat. How small it is, how large my hands are and that it wouldn’t take very long. I’d lay you out for them to find like you were sleeping; you’re so beautiful when you sleep.”

Clarice locked eye contract with him and she untucked his shirt. Once free she removed it and tossed it across the Theremin.

“They’d be very disappointed in you, Doctor,” she replied as she ran her palm over the growing bulge in his pants. “They reckoned me as your ultimate prize. And to find my body in such a pristine state after I turned you in…”

Hannibal grabbed the hem of her sundress and yanked it up and off over her head, balling it up and tossing it out of the way. He arched an eyebrow and studied what was revealed up and down. He grabbed each breast and caressed them, her nipples peaked firm and stiff and her breathing changed. “I am fond of your breasts but, there’s nothing really worth eating here, glands and fat. I sometimes fantasize about eating your heart; do you think that would be a grand and romantic enough gesture, Clarice? As my prize and love shall I take your uterus as well? That would be a new and curious endeavor.”

He fingers were still caressing her nipples through the expression of violent thoughts. She signed and felt her panties dampen; there was something arousing about the idea of Hannibal being so candid about his violent fantasies. She leaned over and kissed him, her hands holding his shoulders tight. 

He pulled away biting on her lower lip, “I’d still stich you up, obvious stiches. Give them something to wonder about before the Pathologist does his autopsy.” 

Clarice chuckled running her fingers down his chest, twirling his grey chest hair. “You say these things, Doctor, but how would you know when I contracted the authorities?” Her nimble fingers moved to his pants, undoing them. She pulled his semi-hard dick out and lightly stroked the underside with the tips of her fingers. It quivered a little and he sighed. “What if I knew my old co-workers were going to bust down the front door right now?”

Hannibal squeezed her breasts tighter, pinching her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, “If you knew that, Clarice you wouldn’t have let our foreplay get this far only to deny yourself.”

She now wrapped her fingers around his dick and gave a squeeze. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “You know me too well, Dr. Lecter,” before kissing him passionately. She sucked on his lip, parted her lips so his tongue could trace them as firmly but slowly stroked his organ, allowing it to grow more erect. 

The Doctor found a new occupation for his fingers as well. Clarice’s tried to drive him to distraction but he had once trained as a surgeon and could focus his concentration. As she sucked on his lips, he brought one hand down from her breasts, pushing aside the crotch of her satin panties just enough to stroke the outside edge of these lips. He paused for a second as he felt his Starling adjust on his lap, shift so she was more open to him more. His middle finger slid between these lips just as his tongue slid between the others. Here between her legs, Hannibal found her plump and moist clit and fondled it She yanked away from his lips and whimpered as he brought her to the edge. He was going to be intense on purpose.

“You could never turn me in, Clarice,” he removed his hand and slammed her back down onto the couch. “After me, no man could fuck you right.”

She arched an eyebrow and leered at him, “Such arrogance, Doctor. There were men in my bed and vibrators in my underwear drawer before you.” 

“That was before,” Hannibal’s fingers were on her waist pulling her panties down her legs and then off before tossing them to the floor. “Just imagine how small a man will feel knowing he could never please you the way ‘Hannibal The Cannibal’ could, even if his dick is bigger than mine.”

Clarice rolled her eyes as she pushed Hannibal’s pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles, “Yes, but image the sound of your deflating ego when I come to visit you in your new cell and tell you in great detail just how my new boyfriend with his big dick is better at love making than you ever were.”

The Doctor sat back up right to finish removing his clothes. However, Clarice quickly crawled back onto his lap before he could mount her. He only chuckled as she wrapped one hand around his cock and guided him inside of her. Once the tip was in Clarice gasped in pleasure; that initial threshold crossing always sent a chill down her spine no matter what. He leaned back against the couch, resting his hands on her waist.

“You say you’d kill me,” Clarice placed her hands on his shoulders for support, “But you’d miss this. You’d miss my warm, wet, cunt.” She proceeded to gyrate against his groin, a motion that brought her more pleasure than him; his dick inside stimulating her G-spot, his pelvic bone pushing into her clit. Hannibal watch as her lids grew heavy with bliss and shut at the same time her jaw unhinged and little whimpers escaped. 

She then paused before switching to a steady up and down motion on The Doctor’s erection. He, rested his head on the back of the couch and groaned, “You’re always so wet, Clarice. I adore it, you slide…”

She leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth, anything to shut him up. Never had she seen a man talk so much during sex. She continued moving but eventually pulled away, tilted her back and whimpered. Hannibal took advantage of Clarice’s pushing her chest towards him and latched onto one of her nipples, sucking hard. “Hannibal!” His name escaped her lips in a gasp. She squeezed her cunt tight around his cock, her movements up and down his shaft staccatoed as to keep him from moving too much and leaving a bite mark on her breast.

He rolled his tongue around her nipple before holding it between his teeth for a few seconds before letting go of her breast completely. He then thrust up into her deep, tired of her little thrusts. 

“Is that so, Doctor?” Clarice leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck tight as she moved up and down on him faster. She felt muscles in her body begin to tense. Her whimpers and moans grew louder and louder; while she was riding him, it was as if The Doctor was playing a new instrument. Clarice felt her cunt tremble around Hannibal’s cock. The waves of orgasm were intense and the pulses that started between her legs traveled up her body relaxing her muscles. “Oh my God, Hannibal,” she whispered removing herself from his erection, instead sitting on top of his lap. Her breathing was ragged as her hands caressed Hannibal’s arms as her arms came down to her sides. The pause was momentary.

“A gentleman always insists his lady experiences La Petite Mort first, but we’re not done, Clarice. Not yet, I haven’t had my little death.” Hannibal’s words came out in gasps as he grabbed his cock and guided it back inside of her. He then took ahold of her waist tight thrusting fast and hard into her from below. 

_Luckily for you Doctor I am a runner and my legs aren’t that tired._ She came down meeting each of his trusts by tightening her cunt around his cock. Whether it was his age, experience or a little of both, Hannibal Lecter possessed endurance unlike any of her previous lovers. Already amply stimulated, she found herself rushing to the edge of another orgasm as he got closer to his release.

Clarice titled her body back resting her hands on his knees. She closed her eyes focusing effort to the building wave within her and the one about the break within her man. Hannibal felt the beads of sweat on his forehead, visceral grunts sounded from the back of his throat with each thrust. A few more and sweet releases would be his. However he pulled back as he watched Clarce’s toss her head back as he felt her nails in his knees. She was right there on the cusp and giving her multiple orgasms in one love making session was always an ego boost for The Doctor. 

He lifted his hands off her waist, cupping one around one of her breasts and placing the other on her throat. “Die for me, Clarice,” Dr. Lecter groaned. “Die for me.” While it startled her for a second, his additional touch on sensitive spots was just what Starling needed. The building wave of pleasure in her crashed causing strong pulsations between her legs that eventually worked their way up her body. “Hannibal…Hannibal…” she whispered gasping for air. The Doctor thrusted hard and fast a few more time before stopping a soft groan escaping his lips as he came deep inside her.

What followed were loud pants of relief as his behind situated fully back down onto the couch. Clarice leaned her sweaty body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his heart pounding against her breasts. A large sigh raised Clarice’s shoulders and as they came down a grin spread across her lips. Hannibal lingered a few minutes inside of her, not wanting to leave her warmth. 

“My sweet girl,” he whispered in her ear, pushing her now matted hair over her shoulder. “Brought light into the darkness.”

Clarice nodded her head. Hannibal could say some of the stupidest, sappiest things right after cumming while in a blissful haze and wasn’t thinking clear. Sometimes she would tease him later with him, other times she would just hold them dear because it was in these moments where his thoughts were unfiltered and simple. 

He lifted her up slightly and his now flaccid dick slipped out and collapsed back down into its resting place. Clarice always hated this moment; she always felt empty once he was no longer inside. She tightened her pelvic muscles trying to keep his seed from seeping out, which was made easier by the position she was in. As their breathing calmed down The Doctor ran his hand up and down her back. “You know, Hannibal turning you into the Feds isn’t all I can do,” Clarice finally spoke as she ran her fingers through this hair. “I can just as easily kill you.”

Hannibal chuckled lightly, “Oh so our fucking was only a brief distraction from our terrible thoughts?” He lifted her away from his body so he could look at her in her eyes. He smiled as he talked, “What you need Clarice is to occupy your mind. You’re used to always working always solving something. And while you’ve greatly enjoyed a much needed break from it, you now find yourself restless and these thoughts are simply a fantasy to fulfill that. Start another game of cat and mouse; see if they really can catch me based on a vague clue. But you don’t really want that do you, Clarice? You're much too happy and in love with me to ruin what we have.”

She smiled sheepishly before responding, “And you don’t really want to kill me. You’re still adjusting to intimacy, to sharing your life, to for once in your life accepting you will not lose a woman you love.” 

“Touché, Clarice, touché.” The Doctor closed his eyes and thought for a minute. “My love, please roll the Theremin back over here.” 

She rolled her eyes, “No, Hannibal. Why ruin a beautiful blissful moment that awful thing?”

“Humor me?”

She sighed as she climbed off his lap and pulled the instrument back in front of him. She removed his shirt from it, discarding it to the floor.

He spread his legs wide opening a space on the couch, “Now sit here in front of me. I’m going to teach you how to play the Theremin, Clarice. It will occupy your mind and allow me a new level of intimacy with you.”

“Okay show me how this works,” She sat down between his legs before flipping the on switch. 

Hannibal ran his fingers down her arms, “This isn’t all. I think Italian lessons are in store. You already know Spanish so you’ll have a head start since they are both Romance languages. And a new rule, Italian only to be spoken at the dinner table.”

She turned to face him, “That’s not fair! You’re fluent and half Italian!” The solution came quick, “Quid pro quo Doctor, you can only tell me stories about your past, your fears, your hopes…lay yourself bare to me in Italian.” 

He leaned his face in to hers kissing her passionately. When he pulled away, he kept his face close, “We’ll start tonight, I’ll keep the facts to things you already know so we can work on the translations. And as you improve we’ll dive deeper into what makes me tick.”

“I like that.”

“Me too.” Hannibal took Clarice’s hands into his. “But now, the Theremin. Never again will you say it sounds like a dying animal.”


End file.
